Without Exception
by Super Special Awesome Sensei
Summary: The reason for sleeping at ones house is just that. But it's impossible when the friend you invite over is a blond named Naruto. AU One-Shot SasuNaru Major fluff


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it. If I did, Sasuke would stop being dumb and get his ass back into Konoha.

**Authors Note: **Even though I posted this story a few days early, I would like to dedicate it to Naruto's birthday on the 10th! Happy Birthday!

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned over to face his best friend, pulling more of the blankets towards his side.

"Hn?" Sasuke barely made the noise, the sound of his name immediately brought him out from his light sleep, his eyes fluttering open to regard the twelve year old with tired eyes.

Naruto sighed, content. "Just seeing if you're still awake." Running his fingers through his ragged blond hair.

Sasuke's brow furrowed in frustration. "Well I'm awake now moron." Voice low and slightly slurring.

Naruto slipped his hand underneath the pillow, bringing his left knee towards his chest, aimlessly making contact with Sasuke's thigh. "I can't sleep teme." He whispered in a husky voice.

The other blinked slowly at Naruto. "It's not difficult dobe, just keep your eyes close and let your mind wander." His lids drifting shut in the process.

"I've already tried that." He complained, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

Sasuke ignored the wail, hoping Naruto would somehow go into a coma instead of whinging about his sleeping troubles whenever he stayed the night. He heard shifting and felt more of his blankets drag slowly towards the blond, but left it alone, he didn't feel like a tug o' war over blankets tonight. Too tired.

His muscles relaxed more when the bed went still after several minutes, Naruto's annoying huffs and impatient grunts clearing into the familiar sound of his steady breathing. Sasuke squinted an eye open, the moon glowing through his window making it easy to sight Naruto's closed eyes. His cheek squishing onto the pillow with his lips parted and his hand rested beneath it. Sasuke smirked, it wasn't the most attractive sight but he couldn't deny Naruto was adorable when he was sleeping. He shifted closer til his leg brushed against his, comfortable and somehow always making him feel safe. They've always been like that.

Pleased at the silence, Sasuke closed his eye, happy that Naruto fell asleep quicker than usual.

"Hey Sasuke?" God, he thought too soon. "What do you usually wander about?" Naruto's voice broke through Sasuke's appeased thoughts.

He sighed in annoyance, though kept his eyes closed. "You know, the main point about sleeping over, is to sleep, not talk. Idiot."

Naruto shoved him softly. "You know I have trouble getting to sleep when I stay the night! stop being a jerk and help me!"

"Dobe, keep your voice down." He smirked despite himself, he loved making the blond angry. "Count some sheep. Or in your case, ramen."

Naruto grumbled, he could practically hear the bastard smirking. Though his eyes slid shut for what seemed to be the millionth time tonight and tried to sleep. Naruto exhaled loudly and just as he's seen on t.v he pictured a green hill with a brown fence placed directly in the middle. In his mind, he watched as one fluffy sheep jumped over the fence, then another and another one after that. Ugh, he was already bored of this. Naruto put his imagination to work, trying to put together what Sasuke suggested. It wasn't such a bad idea, and it might work for him. In his mind, Naruto watched as one miso ramen jumped lightly over the fence, it's small legs swinging in the air until it landed softly on it's tiny feet and proceeded to frolic out of the picture. He giggled and kept his eyes shut watching another do the same.

Meanwhile Sasuke watched his friend in amusement, seeing him smile and chuckle quietly at his attempt to sleep. Hopeless...

He raised a delicate brow when he heard a loud grumble escape from his friends stomach.

"It's not working, it's making me hungry!" Naruto flailed his hands around the air in frustration.

Unable to stop it, Sasuke let out the smallest of laughs.

The rare sound caused Naruto to turn his head and watch Sasuke as his frame shook with chuckles, he loved knowing that he only laughed around him. He was the only person that could make him smile or laugh and actually mean it. That fact always made him feel special.

A small smile crept onto his lips. "I love it when you laugh," Naruto spoke softly, settling his cheek against the pillow.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know, dobe." He smirked, "You tell me everytime.."

So what if he did? It was still the most rewarding sound to hear for Naruto. Sasuke is a very hard shell to crack, and Naruto learned the hard way to figure that one out, though it should have been obvious to him when he first met the pale boy in pre-school.

He was impossible! not just because he ignored the blond or that he use to take Naruto's favourite toy for nap-time. Simply because making people smile and laugh is what Naruto enjoyed doing most, even if half those people bullied him because he was poor and was sometimes too lazy to shower on a daily basis. Naruto would go out of his way just to try and befriend the raven on several occasions, and all he ever received was a "Hn" or his glare. He never once showed interest towards him. Even when he tried to make conversation or crack a joke, he was never acknowledged.

Displeased with his failed efforts he had decided to confront the boy and as soon as possible!

One afternoon after pre-school he followed after the pale boy who was walking his way home, alone.

"Hey! Ge' back here!" Naruto jogged, catching up to his classmate and stepping in front of the other boy to stop him in his tracks.

Sasuke's face remained bland. "What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"Why do ya keep ignorin' me Sas'ke?" His face scrunched up in annoyance.

Sasuke groaned, and slowly placed his hands into his pockets, watching the blond with mild interest. "Why do you keep annoying me? Is the question."

Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, 'cause! I w'nna be fwiends wi'h you!" He stated as though it was the most obvious thing.

A frown appeared on Sasuke's features, looking as though he couldn't understand what Naruto was saying. But hadn't he made it obvious? He's being trying to talk to this boy since they first started pre-school. Naruto waited anxiously to see what he might say, would he want to be his friend too? despite all the things he had done to annoy Naruto?

Hopefully, he might be able to have his first real friend.

Naruto swung his arms by his sides, beginning to feel impatient but not wanting to have an outburst on the others silent thoughts. Sasuke soon looked up at him with dark pools of grey and Naruto grinned at him for finally showing signs of a reply.

"No, I don't wanna be your friend Naruto." Sasuke said stubbornly, his head tilting upwards just the slightest bit.

He instantly felt the smile wash off his face, his lips parted slightly in shock. Naruto didn't expect to be shot down so harshly, sure he had many kids in class who didn't like him, but he had never gone out of his way to ask anyone to be his friend and now that he had, he wondered if all he would ever receive from anyone is a 'No'?

Sasuke looked away from him and made his way around the blond, all the while Naruto kept his gaze where Sasuke was standing.

"B-but..I wanna be youw fwiend." He mumbled to himself, trying his best to hold back the moisture in his eyes. Why does everyone treat him like this? Why won't anyone give him a chance! He lifted his hand to wipe away the unwanted tear. No way was he going to let Sasuke walk away like that, not until he finds out why he doesn't want to be his friend! he's tried too hard to give up now.

Naruto turned sharply on his heels, his eyes set firmly on the back of Sasuke's head. He took a large confident step tow-

_Thud!_

Naruto groaned into his forearm, feeling the burning sensation tingling on his knees from the fall. That wasn't supposed to happen. He pushed himself up to sit with his legs outstretched in front of him, only looking at his knees to see the damage.

Hopefully Sasuke didn't see that one.

"What did you do dobe."

Blue eyes snapped up towards onyx. Naruto was about to remark back, but stopped himself when he noticed amusement shifting in those normally dark eyes, looking much warmer then usual. His gaze moved down to the boys lips and was happy to note them lifted into a very small smile.

Sasuke laughed quietly when Naruto didn't reply.

He beamed towards him, his stomach warming with excitement. "I like youw laugh S'ke." Feeling uttemost joy in hearing the sound coming from the normally quiet boy in his class.

"Sasuke." He corrected, smirking.

Suddenly forgetting his dilemma about Sasuke's rejection he turned his attention back to his scraped knees, rubbing around them carefully to soothe the stinging.

"Why do you wanna be my friend?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice.

His head turned up towards the other boy, who was now sitting beside Naruto on the side walk, his gaze dropped to the ground.

Naruto frowned at the confusion and slight uncertainty showing in his eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile when he looked up at him with the same troubled expression.

"youw diffwent, dat's why. You don' be mean ta me like the other kids in class..and" He paused a moment, making sure to keep eye contact with the Uchiha. "I like you." A grin spreading across his cheeks.

Naruto watched carefully as Sasuke frowned towards him, not seeming to know how to reply to that.

Taking his silence as a good sign Naruto took the moment to stand up, holding his hand out to help the other boy too. It took a moment for Sasuke to see the gesture but Naruto kept his hand out waiting patiently until Sasuke looked towards the palm unsurely before gripping it for support.

Naruto kept a firm hold on Sasuke after he got up, though he soon tugged out of it standing awkwardly in front of the blond.

"Fine.." He mumbled softly.

Unheard by Naruto's ears he asked "Wha'?" He leaned closer towards the pale boy, hoping not to miss what he would say next.

Sasuke muttered under his breath shyly.

"Sas'ke, I can't hear you!" He bumped the boy playfully with his palm, waiting for his head to raise.

He grunted at the contact, looking up towards Naruto with a frown. He sighed. "I said, fine."

Naruto's eyebrows rose up in confusion. "Wha's fine?" He smiled. Oblivious to the small blush rising steadily on the Uchiha's pale cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the blonde though the blush displayed more prominent on his cheeks which then became noticed by Naruto.

"Sas'ke! Are you bwushing?" He poked at the tinted cheeks curiously, never seeing this shade of colour showing on someone like the Uchiha before. "Wha's wrong?" Naruto's smiled, trying to encourage the boy to speak.

"Hn." His blush brightning on his features. He turned around and began walking away from Naruto. "Idiot." He grumbled under his breath.

"Don' call me an idiot! Teme!" He ran up to him, capturing his arms and forcing Sasuke to face him again. "Tell me wha's 'fine'! Pease! I'm so'y if I emba'essed you." He fretted.

Sasuke frowned. "I was not embarrassed. I was just trying to tell you that.." He faltered once again, seeming troubled to find his words.

Though Naruto waited patiently while he watched him struggle for what seemed to be several minutes.

Sasuke sighed in defeat, tugging at Naruto's sleeve. "Wanna come over my house to play?" He mumbled quietly, fidgetting with his navy blue shirt.

Naruto stared at him in disbelief, not knowing if he had heard him right. "Really..." He whispered mostly to himself and almost fell over again when he saw Sasuke give a stiff nod in response. His heart began to pound against his chest while he felt his chin wobble in response. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed for Sasuke's arms and pulled him into a tight hug, not noticing the worried expression on the others face.

"Sa'ke!" He sobbed happily against his neck, "We're fwiends!" He swayed him in his arms side to side.

"Ah! Naruto! Let go!" He said, his eyes peering around for any onlookers, his cheeks heating up from the unexpected contact.

Naruto kept a strong hold on him, ignoring the tugs against his shoulders. He needed this moment, he couldn't let go of him now. Sasuke just invited him to his house to play! He has a friend. A real friend.

Eventually Naruto felt Sasuke in his arms give in and soon return the hug quite reluctantly. "Can we play now?" He asked, unable to cover up the smirk creeping onto his face.

Naruto departed himself from Sasuke, only to grab his hand and tug him towards his house. "Yes!" He cheered.

He came to an abrupt halt when Sasuke hauled on his arm, Naruto looked back at him questioningly. "Wrong way, dobe." He said softly.

Naruto smiled and happily followed after him, swaying there hands along the way and it wasn't until long after, that Naruto felt the warm hand within his intertwine there fingers together. Accepting.

**  
Naruto opened his eyes, watching Sasuke breathe evenly close beside him.

It's been eight years since they first became friends and it still surprises Naruto that Sasuke is still his closest and only friend.

The thought made him frown. He looked towards Sasuke's sleeping form in question and wondered if he would get sick of him? What if one day he decides to himself that he could find someone much better for him, someone that's not a complete opposite. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke has been pretty grouchy lately.. More grouchy than usual that is. Even when it's just them having a conversation, Sasuke hasn't been too voluble either. Well, not that he ever talks much but it's still a lot less than normal. Thinking about it, He has been with that Gaara kid a lot more often and the red head is much more alike to Sasuke than Naruto is.

Should he be worried? Is they're friendship going to come to an end? Naruto even heard Sasuke speak about going to a High school in the Border town. That's a two hour drive from Konoha!

Naruto's breath started to quicken in panic. He didn't want to be alone and he certainly didn't want Sasuke to leave him.

He inched closer towards him with there noses almost touching. Naruto felt around between them until he found the raven's warm hand, intertwining their fingers together in hoping the proximity between them would push away his unsettling thoughts.

Sasuke's fingers twitched at the feeling but left it alone, he knew that this usually meant Naruto is distressed about something and it never bothers him to have the blond within his space, in fact he rather enjoys having his moron this close by his side.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He whispered tiredly with his eyes still closed, slightly adjusting his head against the pillow to speak more clearly.

Naruto sighed "I.. I was just thinking.." His voice slightly shaking as he spoke.

Sasuke held his tongue to bite back the insult sitting at the top of his throat. He smirked instead and scooted forward until he pressed his forehead against Naruto's, knowing it would make him feel better. "Well? Thinking about what dobe." Not bothering to hide the curiosity in his tone.

He waited patiently for the other to speak and tried his best not to drift off again, though finding it difficult as his eyes seemed too heavy to open.

"Do you think that," He paused for a moment "We'll always be friends?" Doubt ringing through his voice.

Sasuke snapped opened his eyes at the uncertainty in his tone. What kind of question is that?

He narrowed his eyes at the blond. "Naruto, i'm considering kicking you out of this bed and making you sleep outside for asking something that stupid." He scowled, watching Naruto scoot back with his blue eyes still uncertain. "What made you ask that?" He demanded, trying not to raise his voice. He sat up slightly, leaning against his arm to look down at Naruto just to let him know he wasn't going to take 'Nothing' as an answer.

Naruto bit his lip and decided to say it, because there was no way Sasuke was going to let this slip. "You've been more angry lately that's why!" He spoke low and rough "You don't talk to me as much as you use to and I thought it had something to do with that Gaara kid." He looked away from Sasuke's penetrating stare. "Ever since you started talking to him you've been acting differently. You even said something about going to his High school, even though you said to me we would go to Konoha High together.." His voice cracked involuntarily, he tilted his head back to him in hoping to get a reassuring reply.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke glared at him before turning over, making Naruto stare blankly at his back.

That's it? Sasuke wasn't even going to deny it? Naruto sat up, pulling the blankets off Sasuke as he did so. "So it's true then? You're go-"

"Naruto." He cut him off "What time of the year is it?" Still facing away from him.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Why does that even matter!" He almost yelled.

"Think about it!" Sasuke snapped back.

What does it even have to do with anything! Who cares about what month it is! "Whatever teme, It's March twentieth.." He stopped himself before he could say anything else, stilling on the bed as he looked down at Sasuke's back. "Oh.." And then it dawned in on him. Now he realised how stupid he was being about this entire conversation. Sure Sasuke was being more grouchy and less talkative, but that was only because Mikoto Uchiha passed away on the twenty-third of March last year.

"I'm not friends with Gaara, we had a group assignment in science and we we're paired up." He whispered "Father wanted me to join the High school in Border town, but I refused the idea last week."

Naruto knew he wasn't going to bring up the date again and rather than doing anything rash, Naruto settled down beside Sasuke, shifting until his back was against his chest and tentatively put his arm around his waist. "I'm sorry." He breathed while nuzzling his dark locks.

He didn't say anything at first, only grabbing hold of Naruto's hand around his waist. "Of course we'll always be friends moron." Squeezing his hand in comfort. Sasuke shivered when he felt Naruto let out a soft sigh against his ear and breathed a 'Thankyou' against it. "Let's just drop it and get some sleep, okay?" He felt him nod behind him and finally set his eyes shut.

They laid quietly, feeling themselves drift off into slumber. But then Naruto remembered why he had asked to stay the night in the first place. Thats when he began to feel his cheeks heat up.

"Hey Sasuke.." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke growled in his throat. "Aren't you tired yet?"

All he did was hold tighter against his waist. "I am a little bit yeah." He smiled into his hair. "I was just wondering though..." He hesitated.

"What is it?" Sasuke turned over to face him, gently pushing the hand away from his waist before heavily dropping his face against the pillow.

Naruto continued when Sasuke raised his brow in question. "Well, ya know half the kids in our class have uhh," His face began to heat up. "I mean, Sakura has been talking about stuff and so have everyone else and it's just got me really curious 'cause they've done it except for me. I don't think you have either I'm pretty sure, but it makes me feel a bit left out ya know?" He sat up and leaned against his arm.

Sasuke blinked slowly and frowned as Naruto's face got redder with each word. "You're babbling." He rubbed his eyes with his hands as he began to feel even more annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto scratched the back of his disheveled hair with his free hand. "Okay, uh.." He laid back down on his stomach, hiding his face in his pillow as he mumbled incoherent words into it.

Sasuke sighed irritably, pushing back his hair with his hand to let out frustration. All he wanted to do was sleep, why did he even ask the idiot over tonight anyway? That's right. He didn't. Naruto begged to stay the night without reason. "I can't hear you when you have a pillow stuffed in your mouth." He slurred, he was feeling way too tired to sound angry right now. "Just tell me what it is. Why are you so embarrassed all of a sudden?"

After waiting for what seemed like minutes, Naruto unwillingly tilted his head away from the pillow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again to gaze into Sasuke's eyes. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered.

Onyx eyes widened ever so slightly, unsure if he had even heard the words correctly. Maybe he was just beyond tired and now he was hearing things. But that couldn't be because Naruto was staring him dead in the eye with a bold confidence swirling in his blue ones. It made him feel uneasy to see Naruto looking at him like that, something he hadn't seen before in those eyes but couldn't pin point what it was exactly. "Naruto, I'm not going to kiss you just because everyone in class has done it." He declared, though still felt his cheeks heat up at the very thought of doing something like that with Naruto.

Naruto shuffled onto his side. "I-It's not just that!" He stammered "I mean, I know what I said about everyone else doing it but that's not the entire reason I asked." He frowned and continued shyly "besides, if I was going to have my first kiss i'd like it to be with someone I trust." His cheeks warmed once again.

For once, Sasuke didn't know what to say. He felt something inside him growl and twist in pure pleasure at hearing Naruto admit that, but another side was saying other things. "But, we're boys. Boys can't kiss." He said, staring past Naruto's intense gaze.

"I've never heard anyone say that." He frowned and tried to remember if maybe he had missed something in one of Mr. Hatake's lessons. Though he did recall him saying something about eels and caves.. and even still, he didn't get it. pfft, what did that have to do with any of this anyway? As far as he know's, Naruto had never heard anyone say he couldn't kiss a boy before, so what was the big deal? Unless Sasuke wanted to give his first kiss away to someone else? Maybe he just didn't want to hurt his feelings. His heart sank a little at that. "Did you wanna save it for some girl in school?" He asked unsurely.

Sasuke scoffed at the thought. Like he would waste a kiss on any of those air headed schoolgirls. "No." He sneered. Actually he had never once thought about anything like first kisses or having a girlfriend, it never seemed important. "I've never even thought about it really." His eyes locked back to Naruto's, who had one of his beaming smiles on his face. "What?"

"Would you kiss me if I was a girl?" he asked brightly.

Sasuke smirked at the very thought of Naruto being one of the opposite gender. A sudden image of him with long blond pigtails and wearing a girls uniform came to his mind and he began to smile at the ridiculous image showing up. "Maybe." He teased. "But as it is, you're pretty stupid and if you were a blond girl, I don't think you would be able walk straight, let alone kiss in the right direction."

Naruto shoved him on the shoulder. "Teme! It was a serious question!" He growled.

He smirked wider, unfazed by the shove. "And it was a serious answer. Dobe."

"Gah!" He sat up in the bed again.

"Stop yelling." Said Sasuke coolly. Inwardly enjoying Naruto's feud.

Naruto gracelessly fell back onto the bed and quickly turned to lean against his arm to face Sasuke. "Kiss me." He pleaded softly.

He watched nervously as Naruto slowly started to lean over him, waiting for a reply. "Why?" He already knew the answer, but part of him wanted to hear it again, just to make sure Naruto really trusted him as much as he said.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on his cheeks, welcoming him to go closer. "Because you're my best friend and I want you to be my first." He whispered, daring to lean further. "Please?"

Sasuke's eyes broke from his to glance at the lips that were slowly advancing towards his own and he could no longer deny that he wanted to be his first too. "Okay.." He breathed.

They had inched even closer now, Naruto's lips were well within reach. Sasuke hesitantly lifted a hand and rested it against the side of Naruto's face feeling the need to prolong the moment between them. His skin was warm to the touch and incredibly soft beneath the pads of his fingers. He softly stroked the whiskers that were barely marked in the moonlight and Naruto's eyes fluttered shut at the touch. Sasuke leaned closer until there breathes mingled and there lips grazed against one another.

"I don't know how to kiss.." Naruto said quietly against his lips.

"Just do what I do.." Sasuke breathed.

Finally he just couldn't help himself, he gently pressed his lips against Naruto's and almost instantly felt him do the same. The sudden press of lips against his own took Sasuke slightly by surprise, but came over it quickly enough to move his lips against Naruto's eagerly. Naruto happily followed Sasuke's lead, enjoying his soft and inviting lips against his. Loving every moment when Sasuke would hesitantly run his fingers through his blond locks and feeling his breath hitch against his lips when Naruto would grab his hip for support, rubbing his thumb back and forth against the bare skin under his shirt.

Though all too soon Naruto pulled back, watching Sasuke's reaction with half lidded eyes. The entire situation confused him to say the least and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

"Now I know why everyone talks about it at school." Naruto said sheepishly. "I'm not sure about you but.." He paused to think of the right word and all he could come up with was, "Wow." He settled next to Sasuke on his side, looking into his dark eyes hopefully.

Sasuke moved in closer to Naruto and without a word pulled him into his chest and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "Now, let's sleep." He whispered into his hair.

Of course Naruto didn't seem to agree because he whined against Sasuke's chest, feeling confused about the reaction he received from the raven. "What does that mean?" He said in a confused tone.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's head back and looked him in the eyes before speaking. "It means sleep idiot." And without further warning he leaned in to capture Naruto's lips in a quick kiss. "So sleep." He pulled him closer again, nuzzling into his hair while he ran his fingers along his spine soothingly.

Naruto's heart raced from the quick unexpected kiss and decided to take it as a good sign coming from his best friend. He allowed his head to rest against his shoulder, breathing in his welcoming scent. Taking comfort from the warm hand stroking his back and decided to leave the feather-light feeling in his heart until he could figure out what this all meant.

"Hey Teme?" He moved his arm to rest on Sasuke's hip, absently brushing his fingers along his side.

"Hn?" Came the soft reply.

"I like you." He smiled into his shoulder. Despite them both being boys, Naruto just had a feeling it was the right thing to say.

Sasuke's hand stilled for a moment to take in his words before he kissed his hair lightly in return. "Yeah, I like you too." The tingling on his lips and the calming sensation driving through his body like electricity told him that more could be said between the two in given time.

* * *

**AN/** This is my very first Sasuke and Naruto story and I know it's not much but it will have to do until I get better! Practice makes perfect and if you don't like it I probably understand why.

Otherwise let me know if you thought it was descent or just criticise it. I could use with some criticism so it doesn't bother me. Just, not too harshly 'cause I do have feelings.


End file.
